Happy Birthday, Gaara
by gamergirl8901
Summary: Sequel to 'Happy Birthday, Sasuke'. It's Gaara's birthday and he's feeling pretty down, so Sasuke sends him the perfect gift to make his day special. Sasuke x Gaara


Welcome to my second Sasuke x Gaara fic! It's a fluffy one-shot written in dedication to Gaara's birthday and also serves as a sequel to my other fic, Happy Birthday, Sasuke. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its characters, even though I wouldn't mind owning the Uchiha brothers.

**Happy Birthday, Gaara**

Gaara never really celebrated his birthday. It wasn't the type of thing he would do, especially since most of his life was spent in a very non-celebration mood. This year would be no different, as he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. He had spent most of the day on a mission and was going home to an empty house. The thing that depressed him the most was that he would have someone to celebrate with, but that person was in Konoha.

Sasuke and Gaara had been together for about six months, having gotten together on Sasuke's birthday. They saw each other twice a month and alternated on who would visit who. Unfortunately, Sasuke wouldn't be able to go to Suna until the next week, which meant that he had to miss Gaara's birthday. Although Gaara pretended that it didn't bother him, he had spent the entire day in a considerably bad mood.

He walked into his house and sighed. It didn't look any better now than it had when he left. He entered the living room and saw Temari on the couch, putting her shoes on. Kankurou was walking back into his bedroom and didn't notice Gaara, but Temari looked up and smiled.

"Happy birthday, Gaara," Temari said. "Kankurou and I are leaving for the night."

"Why?" Gaara asked in a bored voice.

"We have something important to take care of," Temari replied evasively. "I'm sorry we can't spend any time with you tonight."

Gaara shrugged. "It doesn't really bother me," he answered honestly. Their presence wouldn't have made him feel any different, so he really didn't care where they went.

Kankurou walked back into the room and glanced at his brother. "Happy birthday, Gaara. Sorry I can't stick around, but me and Temari have some business to attend to."

"It's fine with me," Gaara said tonelessly. It didn't bother him that they were leaving. They weren't the ones he wanted to spend his birthday with anyway.

Temari looked at him in concern. "Cheer up, Gaara. You'll get to see him next week." When he didn't reply, she grinned. "I'm sure he'll make up for his absence somehow."

Kankurou coughed loudly. "That's disgusting."

"But you know it's true," Temari pointed out.

"I thought you two were leaving," Gaara said irritably. He just wanted to go to his room and be alone for a while.

"We are," Temari assured him. "I just don't want you to mope about the house all night."

"I'll be fine."

Temari stood up and she and Kankurou walked to the door. "We'll see you tomorrow." She paused by the door. "By the way, you have a package in your room."

"A package?" Gaara repeated blankly.

Temari grinned again. "Yep."

"From who?"

"You'll see."

Gaara headed towards his room without another word and his siblings left their house. He walked into his room and saw a large box sitting on the floor near his bed. It was wrapped in bright blue paper with a bright blue bow on top. He noticed a card on top of it and flipped it open:

_Gaara,_

_I know you're probably down because I'm not with you today. To make up for it, I've sent you a little something that I'm sure will cheer you right up. Trust me, it'll be the best present you've ever received._

_Sasuke_

Gaara tossed the card onto his bed and slowly began unwrapping his present, wondering what it could possibly be. As he peeled the paper back, he felt his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. When the box was completely revealed, he ripped the top off and tossed it to the ground. What he saw in there almost made him fall over in shock.

"Happy birthday, Gaara."

Gaara stood there in shock as Sasuke stood up and climbed out of the box, his limbs a little stiff from sitting in there for so long. He smirked at the look on Gaara's face and kissed him gently. Gaara snapped out of his shock and kissed back with such enthusiasm that he almost knocked Sasuke back into the box.

"Was I right?" Sasuke asked after several minutes. "Is this the best present you've ever received?"

"Definitely," Gaara replied quietly. "I don't think I'll ever get a better present."

Sasuke smirked again. "There's more."

"More?" Gaara repeated, looking puzzled.

In reply, Sasuke turned around and grabbed something from inside the box. He ducked his head down and his arms were moving rapidly. A moment later, he turned around and Gaara gasped. Sasuke was wearing a Suna headband.

"What's going on?" Gaara looked even more surprised than before and felt uncharacteristically weak.

Sasuke's smirk was back in place. "Well, I did a lot of thinking and decided that the long distance thing was a real problem. I mean, we hardly see each other and when we do, it's not for that long. So I decided that, instead of making a stupid decision, I'd move here."

"Are you sure about this?" Gaara asked quickly. "I mean, what about all of your friends? And your team? Don't you think you belong in Konoha?"

Sasuke grabbed Gaara's hand and leaned closer. "The only place I belong is with you."

Gaara grabbed Sasuke's other hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss, knocking both of them onto the bed. Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Gaara's enthusiasm and was very pleased that his idea had worked so well. His body was still a little cramped from being in a box for so long, but he didn't mind, because it was worth it in his opinion.

"You realize that this is it, don't you?" Gaara asked quietly, resting his forehead against Sasuke's. "There's no turning back at this point."

"I know," Sasuke breathed. "I don't plan on it. You're all I need to be happy."

"I just don't want you to regret this," Gaara said. He was so excited at the thought of Sasuke living with him, but was afraid that Sasuke would end up regretting it. "I'm completely committed to this. I don't plan on letting you go."

Sasuke laughed quietly. "I wouldn't have done this if I wasn't committed to you. Nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you, here in Suna."

If Gaara had eyebrows, he would've raised them. "Nothing?" he repeated.

Sasuke looked slightly abashed. "Well, killing my brother would make me happy, but it's not the same type of happiness."

"I wonder how my siblings will feel about this," Gaara said quietly.

"Oh, they won't mind," Sasuke replied confidently.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because they already know I'm here."

Gaara sat up suddenly. "What?"

Sasuke sat up as well. "Well, I couldn't do this whole thing by myself, so I asked your siblings to help me with it. Last time I was here, I told them that I really wanted to move out here and they helped me plan the whole thing. Well, Temari was more helpful about it than Kankurou, but they both did their part. How else do you think that box got up here?"

Gaara blinked. "They did all of this for me?" A look of dawning comprehension appeared on his face. "Is that why they left tonight? Because they knew about this and wanted us to be alone?"

Sasuke nodded. "Think of it as their birthday present to you."

Gaara smiled. "I'll have to think of a way to thank them."

"Maybe you should thank me first."

Gaara smirked. "Oh, I will. But first, there's something else."

Sasuke looked confused. "And what would that be?"

Gaara leaned over the side of the bed and snatched something off the ground. When he straightened up, Sasuke noticed he was holding the bow from the box. Gaara placed it on Sasuke's head and kissed him lightly.

"There, now you look just like the perfect present."

"You mean like you did?"

Gaara smirked again. "Let's have a re-enactment of that night."

Sasuke smirked. "I'd love to."

Gaara grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and kissed him fiercely. Fairly quickly, both the bow and their shirts were discarded and Gaara's sheets were rumpled up from the constant movement. As they continued to kiss, Gaara's head was filled with just one thought.

He absolutely loved birthdays now, especially with such a wonderful present. And if every day was going to be like this now that Sasuke was moving in with him, then he was going to be the happiest man alive.

**The End**

Wow, that was ridiculously cheesy, but I loved every minute of it. After I realized that Gaara's birthday was today, I knew that I had to do a sequel to my other fic and I knew exactly how I wanted to do it. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks for taking the time to read it!


End file.
